Billy Davis
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Zachary Levi |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Billy Davis |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| inspiring, clever, caring, protective, mysterious, level-headed, easy-going, responsible, trusting, respectful, serious, courageous, determined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Teacher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }|Joanne Morrison (wife, in love with) Aubrey Roberts (former crush) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| To make Glee Club succeed (succeeded) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 333 Hunterdon Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Jayce, Aubrey, Sebastian, Angie, Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Dislikes | style=" }| irrelevance, June (sometimes) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Without passion, you don't have anything" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| The Final Note Part 2 |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Billy Davis is a major character on Teen Justice. Billy is the director of Teen Justice and French teacher of Brewster High School. Biography S1= Pilot Vulnerability Personality Billy can easily be described as the ultimate "Mister Nice Guy." Sweet, compassionate and even a bit naive, Billy is always trying to do his best by not only his loved ones, but also his friends and students. He tries to see good in everyone, and wants to bring that good out of others, especially if it turns out to be musical talent. He is often willing to overlook obvious personality flaws and can at time be completely oblivious to the manipulative and malicious behavior of other people. Relationships Joanne Morrison= Songs S1= ;Solos Bamd.jpg|Bust a Move (Fearlessness)|link=Bust a Move Iyee.jpg|In Your Eyes (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=In Your Eyes Otr.jpg|Over The Rainbow (The Music Master)|link=Over The Rainbow ;Duets mashc.jpg|You and I/You and I (Shelby) (Mash Off)|link=You and I/You and I Ep4f_(37).jpg|Can You Do This (Hunter) (Duets)|link=Can You Do This ep4f (ws6).jpg|Shake Down (Angie) (A Star Is Torn)|link=Shake Down 6_13ef82a48fag102_54696263_5_1b.jpg|You're All the World to Me (Joanne) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=You're All the World to Me Ep4f_(22)099jijiijijin_n_n.jpg|Kiss (Joanne) (Sexual Scandals)|link=Kiss ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice